Kogane no ōji V2
by gottahavekyuubi
Summary: Revenge. Ambition. Lust. The three things that govern the world; a world torn by greed and misguided sovereignty. This isn't the Elemental Nations you knew. NarutoxKurotsuchi and NarutoxIno (Though not a harem) AU Very dark fanfic Game of Thrones feeling later on
1. The Ootsutsuki

**Here it is guys! I hope you enjoy my take on the history of the shinobi world!**

**A/N: Before anyone flames me about the usage of a certain clan, let me explain my view; just because the manga says certain clans derived from certain people, does not entirely mean that those clans did not exist until the progenitor of said known clan came about. In my view, the clans already existed, just without chakra. their descendants mated with the said progenitor, and poof, modern clan that can use chakra.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Ootsutsuki**

**Prologue Arc**

**Part I of III**

Indra walked forward with his younger brother in tow. His powerful eyes watched the world around him; vast expanse of land and people to rule over with resources ripe for the taking. With his father's life slowly coming to an end, he knew that there was going to have to be someone to rule in his stead especially with the bijuu just sitting around in their palace. He rubbed his finger against his chin as his eyes scanned the world in front of him from the palace's highest balcony. Trees waved in the wind as leaves jumped off and followed in the breeze. Ashura reached up and fixed his headband, clicking the metallic plate just slightly before straightening to watch the world with his elder brother.

"Indra…what are we doing up here?" Ashura asked softly. "I was hoping to go back into the village and see Yuki…"

"You can see her later Ashura." Indra replied with a stern tone. "With our father dying…we will have to step up and run Ninshū together little brother."

"Are you sure that I'll be able to even help you with anything?" Ashura asked. "You know weak I've been…"

"It won't be on you only little brother." Ashura smiled. "We will rule together as equals, no matter what."

"Promise?" Ashura asked.

"I promise." Indra replied.

The two walked from the balcony and walked towards the doorway, admiring the history of their clan adorning the walls of the palace. Every floor had something commemorating the landing of their grandmother; Kaguya Ootsutsuki and her victory in claiming the fruit from the God Tree; the Shinju. Ashura examined each painting and relic from the extraordinary battle. His black eyes running up and down each canvass just before coming across one that was painted of him and Indra practicing Ninshū with their father.

Ashura, a boy of only ten looked to his brother, a boy merely two years older, and smiled brightly at the image. Indra didn't say a thing but simply smiled at the implications. This was a family, a family that wasn't going to end, break or weaken. Indra walked over to the stairs and motioned for his curious little brother to follow as closely as possible. They were going to have some serious training today. With their father; Hagoromo, slowly getting weaker and weaker, they had to step up their training.

Not only that, but there was troubling news of another kingdom from the northeast that was starting to rise and threaten the Ootsutsuki clan's territory. It was a powerful nation, but it didn't have access to chakra or know about Ninshū as the Ootsutsuki clan and their army did. Ashura and Indra imagined this war to be a quick and simple war like all others, ending with Ootsutsuki victory and the assimilation of the enemy; but this wasn't just any enemy. They had demons on their side, demons of various size and shape.

After the defeat of the Shinju at Hagoromo and Hamura's hands, demons began to show themselves once again and walk among the land. With some hiding in their little enclaves, forming large communities and clans, other demons went even further and forced some kingdoms and tribes of humans to fall onto their knees and worship. This very kingdom from the northeast is said to be ruled by a man holding a demon within him and they say that the king can turn into the demon as he pleases.

When the news first reached the Ootsutsuki kingdom, people scoffed at the information believing it to be a lie; the only person ever to hold a demon within their body was Hagoromo, but he was the God of Ninshū. He created more than just a religion; he created a way of life. So to learn that there was another man claiming to hold a demon within him had the people in disbelief. So much so, no one took it as a real threat.

The Ootsutsuki brothers made their way to the final floor of their palace and watched some of their cousins run about; half had eyes with no discernable pupil that were lavender colored, while the other half had a plethora of different colors in their eyes. Ashura and Indra, being the oldest of the grandchildren, walked past their cousins and walked directly to their uncle; Hamura and his four wives.

Indra and Ashura always found it a bit much to see that Uncle Hamura would have more than one wife. Having one wife seemed to be enough for their own father, but Hamura seemed to let off the vibe that having one wasn't enough, hell having three wasn't enough. Indra sighed at the bellowing laugh his uncle released and looked to his four Aunts as they all gave him small nods and smiles. All heads turned to Ashura and the young Ootsutsuki was given the same treatment. The two sons of Hagoromo smiled softly and looked up to their aunts and uncle.

"Uncle." Indra said. "What are we to do about the northwestern Kingdom heading this way?"

"I don't know." Hamura replied with s simple shrug. "I would just say to send our best fighters and meet them in the field of battle and crush them like we normally do…"

"But what do we do about the demon problem." Indra asked, interrupting his uncle. "I know you heard the stories about their king holding a demon within him and being able to control it at will. I don't think that it'll be a good idea to let the rumors slid as just rumors. What if they were true?"

"Then what would you have us do Indra?" Hamura asked.

"I would have the Ninshū users built up around them and use their best chakra based techniques to defeat the fodder that the demon holding king will most likely have within." Indra said with a grunt. "I don't know who these people are or where they come from, but all I do know is that it'll only end in bloodshed if we don't finish them off in time."

Ashura looked to his brother with a small frown on his face and followed the boy. In the young Ootsutsuki's mind, he was slightly confused about what Ninshū was starting to become. Ever since Indra had unlocked those terrifying new eyes of blood red color and black magatama surrounding the pupil, Indra had become a bit more violent and used Ninshū for more than just a way to spread equality and understanding; but for a way to spread death and destruction in his wake for the simple goal of protecting their nation.

Ashura looked up to his brother to see that his dark black hair was long enough to be tied in bandages and still look good. Indra was tall for his age and even had some muscles bulging despite his otherwise, lean body structure. Indra's eyes were, if they weren't in their doujutsu mode, were a deep black, almost as dark as Ashura's. But unlike Ashura's, Indra's eyes held a dark menacing feeling within the irides that seemed to be reflecting a bit more of his soul than some would feel comfortable seeing.

Indra walked like he was ready to kill someone, or something, and didn't even say a word to Ashura. The dark-haired boy didn't even turn his way to face his younger brother. Ashura wanted to say something and ask about his older brother's sudden change in emotion, but he could feel the change in Ashura. His older brother seemed different and angrier than before. _Why is he getting so worked up over this?_ Ashura thought to himself.

"Ashura." Indra said suddenly. "Go to your room. I have something I need to do before anything is to happen."

"Wait!" Ashura shouted with a bit of a growl in his voice. "Where are you going? What the hell do you intend on doing huh? Are you gonna fight an entire army on your own?"

Indra didn't reply to his little brother and simply threw on his battle kimono and wrapped his sash around his waist, not wanting to waste any time. Ashura was about to stop his brother again, but his brother shot around with blade at Ashura's neck. Indra looked to his brother with his sharingan flaring. Suddenly, the eyes spun and began to swirl, still retaining their blood-red color. Ashura suddenly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Indra caught his little brother as quickly as possible and carried the boy to his room across the hall and tucked him into bed. With their mother dead, Indra took care of Ashura with their father always away spreading Ninshū, until recently, since he went down with that disease. Indra looked out of his window and found the world was something so perfect and it was a land he wanted to protect with all he had. He stopped as the blanket rested on Ashura's chest.

His uncle Hamura was laughing again and his four wives were laughing with him. Indra sighed and knew for a fact that his own uncle wouldn't amount to the level that his father is on. The Ootsutsuki shook his head at his uncle's antics. Indra glared at the window and shut the draped curtains closing off the remaining light of the setting sun and barged from Ashura's room towards the front gate. His sword at his back and his Mangekyō sharingan active, Indra knocked guards, servants and clansmen unconscious as quickly as possible.

He swung the doors open and dashed from the palace towards the front gates of the walls surrounding the palace. He was close to making it out of the city and on his way to the northeast, but he had to make it past the guards and the soldiers posted in the courtyard. It was quite large with various sakura blossoms and trees growing in the green patches, lined with limestone. The courtyard's beauty was accentuated by the wondrous beauty of the setting sun along the horizon.

He knew that if he went through with what he was about to do, he wouldn't be allowed back into the city. He knew that he'd be banished without any way of being pardoned. Indra dashed through the courtyard, using his smaller size to his advantage. It was a good thing that many of the guards and soldiers posted weren't knowledgeable of Ninshū, or else, his plans of escaping would end in immediate failure.

He rushed forward, his Mangekyō glowing menacingly in the coming darkness of night. His eyes widened for a moment as torches were lit along the body of the castle and along the different light posts of the courtyard, making less and less territory available for him to escape through. Darkness was his ally, while light was only going to ruin him. But his fears were washed away as alarms were rung and bells were clanging. Men were running back and forth shouting at each other.

Hamura dashed outside of the castle with his eyes narrowed at Indra. The boy froze in his tracks; sweat cascaded down his face as his uncle activated the Byakugan. The boy could feel his uncle's chakra locking on to him. He could feel his power radiating just from a gaze. Indra took a deep breath and tried his best to hide his chakra signature. He froze as his body ran cold. His uncle sees him.

_Oh fuck._ Indra shut his eyes and cut off the Mangekyō sharingan, hoping it would do something in hiding his chakra signature. But his uncle turned away scratching the horns protruding from his head. Indra nearly fainted on the spot, but realized that his uncle was letting him go. Indra gave a silent nod at the disappearing silhouette of Hamura, before taking off towards the lightly guarded front gate.

Indra pushed the large doors open and dashed into the dark night in front of him and ran as fast as he could through the village situated at the base of the castle. People were already in their homes and getting ready to sleep, leaving the only lights showering his escape was the light of the moon above. Cows and chicken made their normal noises, covering his escape. While he wasn't the quietest of boys when moving, the sounds of startled cows and chickens and goats and other livestock covered the sound of his sandals splashing in the mud below.

Indra took off into the seemingly never-ending forest just to the northeast of the entire kingdom. Indra jumped high, channeling his Ninshū to his feet and legs, churning out, instead of chi, chakra. The boy front-flipped and landed on a branch almost fifty feet off the ground. Indra smirked and dashed off through the forest and jumped upon more branches with chakra flowing off of each jump and step. He front flipped again and landed his hands on a branch and smirked when the chakra could easily flow up and to wherever he willed it to go.

He pushed off the branch with chakra launching him forward like an arrow and landed his feet once more on a branch. Indra stopped when he felt he had gone far enough and climbed the tree, channeling his chakra to his fingertips and went straight to the top of the tree. His mind froze at the image in front of him.

It was pure darkness; nothing but a few of the damp leaves were illuminated in the rays of the moon above them. Indra shut his eyes for a moment and channeled his chakra to his mind. The chakra bounced around through his brain, dancing about. He opened his eyes revealing the Mangekyō sharingan glowing in the darkness of the night around them. Colors were clearer and seeing in the dark was no longer a problem. A smirk grew on his twelve year old face as he watched the world around him, realizing that it was all still very much awake. Animals scurried about below with birds fluttering high into the sky.

Indra was amazed with how powerful his Mangekyō really was. He shook his head though. It was going to be a long journey to the enemy capital. Those northeasterners were extending their reach and the nearest outpost they had was about thirty miles away. Indra nodded his head and crawled beneath the leaves and started making his way through the forest canopy, trying his best not to alert anyone beneath him.

It was just his luck that the northwestern army would be camped out in this very forest. Indra easily counted over one hundred soldiers camped beneath him. He froze though once he realized he was causing leaves to fall in rows onto the army beneath him. Indra was too concentrated on the army below that he lost concentration of his chakra and slid off the branch. The boy shot forward and grabbed onto the branch with his life, surprisingly making very little noise.

Indra struggled and gritted his teeth ready to pull himself back up. The branch creaked slightly as some of the fibers holding the wooden branch to the trunk began to snap. The boy grunted and managed to pull himself up completely and wrapped his legs around the outcropping from the tree. His Mangekyō watching those infantry and cavalry and archers, waiting around and laughing with one another, bearing the banners of the northwestern kingdom; a large swirl of blood red color.

Indra watched as they laughed and talked with one another; acting a lot like his own people. Indra didn't want to kill them. He continued to watch them. One by one, they started to act differently, almost as if they were from some far away land. Indra looked confused and decided to sit against the tree trunk and watch them for the duration of the night.

Men and women were standing with each other and talking, dressed in similar battle armor which consisted of lamellar armor tightly wrapped around their bodies. On their backs, they wore the sigil of their nation; the blood red swirl. Indra was intrigued. His family didn't have a sigil; his damn nation didn't even have a sigil on their banner. The Ootsutsuki banner was a simply blue banner that waved in the wind. Indra wanted to know more about whom these people were and where they came from.

They bore the banners of the northwestern kingdom, but he never really knew what to call them. Indra shook his head as sleep began to overtake his tired mind; his back still resting against the trunk of the tree behind him. His sharingan eyes slowly shut off reverting back to their normal onyx color. Indra shut his eyes for a moment. A dream flittered by as a plethora of memories began to flow. But it was all cut short.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed by his head, impaling the branch above him. Indra jumped to his feet and wrapped his hand around the arrow shaft and used it as a ledge. The boy looked down with his sharingan active, surprised to see men and women glaring at him, throwing spears and shooting arrows up at him. The boy ducked as a spear zoomed near his ear. He jumped forward with chakra in his legs, dashing through the canopy, dropping leaves and snapped twigs onto the soldiers below. He somersaulted forward as an arrow whizzed by and sliced through his left bandage holding his hair together.

The boy spun around and dropped to a lower branch and took off with the same speed as before, not wanting to be in the same place as they were. He tried his best to follow the teachings of his father, but as of now, being able to stay pacifistic was out of the question. These guys were about to kill him, no questions asked. An arrow impaled just below his foot without him noticing. The boy snapped the arrow, but a piece of the arrow shot up and dug into his foot, eliciting a heart-wrenching shriek from the boy.

Indra fell back towards the ground and collided with five soldiers from the spiral army. They caught the boy easily enough and pulled the arrow that was impaled in the sole of his foot. Indra was terrified and activated the Mangekyō sharingan, causing the five soldiers who caught him to fall dead in an instant, leaving Indra free from their grasp. Indra took off through the forest with a small army at his back trying to kill him or worse, capture and steal his eyes. Indra wasn't about to let them get anywhere with his powers.

He jumped up, but realized that his chakra reserves were low. He dug his foot into the ground and spun, kicking dirt up, covering him from view. He shut his eyes and channeled the remaining chakra he had left to use to his eyes. Indra growled slightly as their life forces could be seen heading right for him. He threw up his fists and reached over to find that his sword had fallen off somewhere. _Fuck me and my luck._ Indra pulled the empty sheath from his sash and swung it around, finding it to be lighter than his sword.

Using the Mangekyō's ability to slow down time, Indra side-stepped and came around, swinging his sword scabbard down onto the soldier's neck, breaking his spine. Indra lifted his left foot as a spearhead was seen swinging underneath him. Indra jumped back, time still slowed, and grabbed the spear from the dead infantryman's back and spun it around, hurling it at the incoming soldier. A gut spattering groan was heard as the spear met its mark. Indra narrowed his eyes as his power began to increase.

His chakra returned brining a smile to his face. Chakra exploded out of his body, and suddenly ignited into a spontaneous flame. Indra roared and dashed ahead, breaking their legs and their spines with pinpoint accuracy. Indra spun around and slammed his foot into the head of one of the cavalrymen he knocked off of a horse. He jumped and quickly dove for the ground as a volley of arrows was released at him.

Indra rolled on the ground and jumped, kicking two soldiers away and digging a knife into a third. The boy ran a hand through his locks of obsidian black hair and glared as his Mangekyō darkened in color. Suddenly, twenty men and women standing in front of him exploded into a spontaneous black flame. Indra was surprised and ran ahead trying to put out the fire on one of the soldiers that seemed save-able. The rest of the soldiers took off into the forest, screaming in fear.

His left eye started to bleed slightly. The flame started to dissipate into thin air as Indra continued to worry about the soldier. With the darkness finally gone, Indra was surprised by what he saw; it was a beautiful woman with violet eyes and a head of the most crimson color he'd ever seen. She didn't look much older than he did, if anything, just as old as him. Her nose was small and pointed with her skin pale in comparison to his tanned skin. The girl looked at him with sweat falling down her forehead and onto her armor. Her violet eyes examining the boy with a fire in her pupils.

She was thinking of saying something, but instead, decided to keep it to herself. Things wouldn't be very good if she was to say something out of line. She wanted to fight back and kill the boy who just killed a great deal of battle-hardened men and women of the islands. She wanted to kill him, but he just saved her, almost as if he didn't know his own power. She looked at him and examined his features and realized that he was just a boy, no older than she was, probably the same age.

His hair sure was long and his favorite color seemed to be all black. He was muscled for his age despite looking so scrawny and skinny. He was tall and the girl couldn't help but keep her eyes on him. He was just a boy. She looked around and found that her comrades and clansmen were still burning in the dark flames Indra casted. The boy stood to his feet and reached down, pulling the girl to her feet. She stumbled slightly but the boy caught her just before she could fall completely.

"I…uhm…I'm Indra Ootsutsuki." Indra said trying to break the awkward tension.

"Kimiko Uzumaki." The girl replied. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

**So yeah! Tell me what you thought!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	2. Those Beyond

**New chapter yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Those Beyond**

**Prologue Arc**

**Part II of III**

Indra stood and stared the woman, completely entranced in her image. The boy stayed silent though as his onyx eyes locked with her violet. He kept his hands wrapped around Kimiko and held her tightly. As weird as it was, he wasn't intending to let her go. The girl looked at him with a slight blush forming on her face, but she was feeling a bit uncomfortable being gripped by some stranger; a stranger who killed almost thirty men no less. Kimiko pushed herself away from the boy and stood straight, only to collapse to her knees once again.

She looked down to see that her leg had been completely burned with the flesh gone and blacked. She could even see that parts of her bone were singed to an obsidian color. She groaned softly as the pain was finally realized. Kimiko gritted her teeth as she tried her best to ignore the raging agony that had begun to sear into her leg. Her violet eyes slid over to look at the onyx eyed boy staring at her with a worried expression spread about his face. Indra was kneeling beside her with his hands on her leg as he tried to spread his chakra over her wounded leg, unsure if it would even help.

Indra shut his eyes as he tried his best to unlock her tenketsu and start healing her body, knowing full well how to spread the knowledge of Ninshū. Kimiko moaned softly as the chakra and its warmth began to spread across her burned appendage and rise to a cool soothing wave that spread throughout her body. Kimiko wiped away a stray tear and ran a hand through her red locks of wavy hair. She took a shaky breath before getting helped up to her feet by Indra once more.

Kimiko was suddenly hoisted up into Indra's arms. She was immediately surprised by the muscles the boy had and how hard his chest was, despite being a darned preteen. She was curious about who this boy was. Indra wasn't moving for a moment and that moment turned to nearly a minute. Clearly he was lost and quite confused about where he was supposed to be going. Kimiko sighed and gave him a look. Indra took a deep breath and looked left and back around to look right. In all directions were abandoned tents, dead soldiers and trees.

And this wasn't some beautiful, fantasy forest, no, this forest, the trees looked the same in all directions. Indra hadn't been this far to the northeast and felt a tightening feeling in his gut. He looked to the girl and looked back towards the most plausible direction that home is. At least he managed to defeat the army that he thinks was on its way to his kingdom. Indra sighed and looked to the girl with a sunken face.

"My home is easily two hundred miles away." Indra sighed. "I did a lot of running last night."

"My home is just about thirty miles in that direction." Kimiko replied. Suddenly it hit her. "Two hundred miles?! All in one night?! How?!"

"I'll explain it on the way to your place." Indra sighed. "Ms. Uzumaki."

_Hours later…_

"So…where are you from?" Indra asked politely. "I've never heard of the name Uzumaki before."

"Oh, I'm not surprised." Kimiko replied. "I've never heard of Ootsutsuki before either. We Uzumaki live in a harsh place known as the Uzu Islands."

"Uzu…Islands?" Indra asked.

"Yup." Kimiko replied. "There are whirlpools everywhere, surrounding every island, archipelago…and some are harmless while some…heheh…let's not talk about those."

"Are there others that live in the Uzu Islands?" Indra added, completely intrigued by this new land.

"Yeah!" Kimiko replied. "We have the Yamagawa Clan, Tsuyari Clan, Kiyuri Clan and most importantly, the Uzumaki Clan! There are at least two hundred minor clans-"

"T-T-TWO HUNDRED?!" Indra nearly dropped the girl from the sudden revelation. "Why so many?! How big are these damn islands?!"

"They're fairly large Indra." Kimiko said with a stifled laugh. "Uzumaki have been ruling those lands for centuries."

"Do you have a name for your village?" Kimiko asked innocently.

"Erm…no?" Indra said with a wry look on his face. "I never really knew a name to call my home. What do you call yours?"

"Uzushiogakure no Sato." Kimiko smiled brightly. "The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools."

"That sounds pretty awesome." Indra laughed.

"Your turn." Kimiko smiled. "Give your kingdom a name."

"I dunno what to call my home…" Indra sighed.

"What's something that is very noticeable around the village?" Kimiko asked. "What's the most prevalent feature of your home?"

"Trees." Indra sighed. "Hence why I got lost."

"That's perfect!" Kimiko laughed. "Konohagakure no Sato. The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"You make it sound so dramatic." Indra giggled with Kimiko. "Hey…I'm ah…sorry about your leg earlier. I didn't mean to kill them either…I was just trying to protect my home."

"No worries Indra." Kimiko smiled. "When we reach my home, we can rest in peace. Then you can return home and my leg will be fine by then."

"About me returning home." Indra stifled a laugh. "I uhm…can't return home."

Kimiko gave him an estranged look. "Why not?"

"I kinda attacked my own people with my powers just so I could get some intel on the army that the Northeastern…Uzu Islands had sent this way." Indra said. "It was a secret mission, and not only was I supposed to gather Intel, but I was also intending to kill all of them to send a message to your king not to overstep into Ootsutsuki borders."

"I see…" Kimiko was silent.

The two stayed silent and didn't murmur even the slightest of sounds to one another. As awkward as it was, they both realized that they were gonna kill each other should Indra not had scared off the others. Kimiko stared at the leaf covered sky above her with a slightly bothered look marring her face. Indra was carrying her back to her village for what? Was he intending on killing her when he was finished? Kimiko wrapped her other arm around Indra's neck to ease the strain on the boy's shoulder she was probably causing. Carrying someone bridal style is kind of a mess if it's for far distances.

"So…" Indra said after nearly twenty minutes of complete silence. "What're your favorite colors?"

"W-What kind of question is that?" Kimiko asked with a weird look on her face. "Why do you want to know?"

"I uhm…erm…I was just trying to make conversation." Indra laughed awkwardly, only making him seem dumber than he was intending. "It's a conversation starter I guess?"

"Apparently not." Kimiko replied. She sighed and leaned her head back with her arms still wrapped around Indra's neck. "Why are you helping me?"

"It's a courtesy?" Indra asked. "I don't think leaving you to die with a burned up leg is a good idea. Nor is it kind."

"Judging by your powers you don't seem like the 'kind' type of person." Kimiko deadpanned. "You killed almost thirty battle-hardened men and women in less than three minutes. 'Kind' people don't do that kind of shit."

_What's with the sudden change in mood?_ Indra looked at the girl with a strange look; mirror imaging the girl in his arms. _She's like some sort of bi-polar little thing. But I guess she has reason to…I did kill her people like they were flies. But what other choice of action would she have had me do, let them come and ransack my home? I don't think so. That doesn't matter. I'll drop her off at her home and then I'll just tale off on my own way._

_But where the hell am I gonna go after this? I mean, I might not even see her leader. As far as I'm concerned, this girl is just a simple girl that is a part of a big clan. What if she was just a peon in the clan, a lesser; but there's that possibility that she's an important clanswoman. Oh Kami that would be a bit of a bind for me to be in. Hopefully, that's just my mind being paranoid as usual._

Indra walked off through the forest as the sun's rays began to poke through the green canopy covering the ground below. With the Uzu camp far behind them, Indra decided that it was a good time to rest and set the wounded Uzumaki onto the ground below and reached into the bag slung to his back and pulled out a pair of flavored rice balls wrapped in banana leaves. He dropped one in Kimiko's hands and bit into his own, not saying a word to the redhead.

"How much farther till we reach Uzushiogakure?" Indra asked suddenly.

"We should be there within the hour." Kimiko replied with a small smile. "Don't worry Indra-kun; we'll make it there safe and sound."

"Good…" the boy of the two sighed as he leaned his head against a tree trunk behind him.

The two ate in silence, save for the various animals skittering around the forest. Bamboo was knocked and trees creaked as monkeys and gorilla's jumped around. The world was alive around the two, but they seemed to have conversations that were easily comparable to a madman talking to a sandal. Indra stayed silent, but his onyx eyes could only stay away from the redhead's face for so long. Indra, while not driven to look at beautiful women, he couldn't help but see Kimiko in a light that he hasn't seen any other in.

Maybe it was the red hair, or maybe it was the way that she held herself, despite being injured. Indra decided not to dwell, looking up to feel the heat and warmth of the sun's rays beating down on the two. Shadows danced as the winds wisped around the pair, shaking the leaves and causing the bamboo to flow. Indra's eyes looked, slowly pacing back and forth, taking in the colors around him for once. There were hundreds of colors, colors that Indra hadn't even seen before, but they all matched so perfectly together.

Indra wiped his hand of any rice that had stuck itself to his hand onto his kimono and armor. The Ootsutsuki ran his clean hand through his dark black hair and smacked his lips feeling satisfied. His onyx eyes scanned the area watching for signatures of life or chakra, or both. Being the son of the man revered as the god of Ninshū, Indra had become somewhat paranoid of his surroundings. His onyx eyes suddenly bled into red as the three-tomoed pattern of the sharingan came to life.

Kimiko sighed and shook her head at Indra. She let out a resonating burp, while pulling her body up using the tree as a clutch. Her violet eyes stared deeply at Indra as his sharingan scanned the trees and surrounding area. She continued to clutch the tree trunk and straightened her back. While Indra obviously couldn't tell where they were, Kimiko was about to give the Ootsutsuki a wakeup call. Kimiko could easily see five archers in the trees above with ten spearmen waiting around the pair for the signal.

Indra was a daft fool to believe that Kimiko was really helping him. The Uzumaki smirked and tried her best to try and not laugh out at her luck. The boy was completely off-guard and kept watching the trees for the supposed enemies that he imagined. Well enemies for him at least. Kimiko bided her time and waited for the boy to walk into the middle of the clearing. Indra was completely unaware. For someone that could kill nearly thirty Uzu soldiers, one would have to be skilled; how disappointing to find that skill doesn't always mean brains.

Kimiko let out a bellowing _now_ and five arrows were shot down, surrounding the Ootsutsuki in a pentagon formation. Ten spearmen jumped from the trees with their weapons held steady at the Ootsutsuki, but Indra didn't budge. He turned to look at Kimiko with a small look of hurt mixed with surprise. He was stunned by her response; apathy. Kimiko was smiling at the fact she had just caught him in her trap.

The moment he finally realized that he was surrounded, the five archers were just a few feet away from their arrows and slammed their palms into the ground. Indra watched in confusion only to see kanji shoot out from beneath their hands and combine with the arrows embedded in the ground surrounding Indra. The boy roared out as the seals began to spread over him like a dome, shutting off and absorbing the sunlight above. Indra roared out as his Mangekyō activated, only to prove useless as the seals shot out and shut down his doujutsu. Indra collapsed to the ground below as the seals shot up and bound his arms together and bound his legs. Once everything started to come together, darkness consumed him.

_Later…_

Indra was paraded down a cobblestoned street. The boy was amazed with what he saw. The people of Uzushiogakure were beyond advanced. Compared to Konohagakure, Uzushio was like a gleaming city; by all respects, it was. Uzushio had tall buildings each with the same pagoda style, with roofs of blood-red tiles and plates. People dressed in the same color scheme; red, black and brown. Many of the people were watching the black haired boy as he was viciously dragged through the street.

What really had their attention was the fact that the boy wasn't even angry with them; if anything, he was awestruck. They could see it in his onyx eyes, despite their depressing color. Indra was dragged along with a rope around his wrists which were bound in seals. The people followed after the boy confused and curious at the same time about whom he was and why he was captured. So much so, a massive crowd of easily three hundred civilians and clansmen alike had gathered.

Indra, while aware of the crowd building behind, was too concentrated on what was to come; the palace of the king. He was already shaking in anticipation. He'd seen its silhouette on the way towards the village and to see that it was finally closing in, made Indra completely forget that he was bound and a prisoner. The palace had massive doors made from what seemed to be metal and wood. The walls were large and made from grey stone and sandstone, with pagoda topped guard towers with the banners of the blood-red swirl of Uzushiogakure no Sato.

One of the guards grunted at the Ootsutsuki and motioned for the prince to head up the stairs with caution, surprising the boy of their kindness. Maybe it was another or maybe it was genuine concern? Indra didn't care enough to question. He was entering the palace of Uzushiogakure! He had no time to worry about the squalor of emotions of his captors. His eyes watched the pillars as they came by, his eyes glued to the various engravings on the pillars, curious as to what they meant. He was suddenly snapped from his trance as another pair of doors shuddered open, echoing through the marble halls of the palace.

Once inside of the new room, Indra nearly collapsed in complete shock. It was a throne room with a magnificent chair made from six platinum swords melted to form the back, with golden armrests. One the seat was a curly haired redhead who seemed well into his forties. Wrapped around his head though was a golden wreath made with flakes of platinum and gold. He wore heavy looking plate armor of blood-red color with a large crimson cape wrapped around his body. The man had a large goatee covering his mouth and chin from sight. But what really got Indra was the man's fierce violet eyes watching every movement in the room.

The Ootsutsuki looked around and saw countless other redheads talking with one another and feasting. While some had obvious differences; for instance, there was a group of redheads that had black eyes and brown hair while there was another group with blond hair and green eyes but still had that same look as the redhead on the throne. One the other side of the throne room though, sat another group of men and women, redheaded with violet eyes, while sitting next to them, redheads with green eyes. He examined the Uzumaki clan and the many different subdivisions and nearly felt his brain burst from the information gathered so quickly.

"Kimiko-hime." A deep rumbling voice echoed from the throne. "I wonder why you're here so early."

"I am sorry father." Kimiko bowed at the man on the throne. "It seems we've brought a very powerful prisoner from the ensuing battle."

"Explain." The king said with his voice echoing through the marble hall. Some clansmen dropped their chicken leg or their rice ball in fear of the king. Indra saw this and looked confused for a moment.

"This prisoner came and found us from one of the southwestern kingdoms." Kimiko said with her head still bowed. "He's extremely powerful and dangerous and killed almost thirty of our best trained troops in the western outpost on his own. He is susceptible to fuinjutsu though."

"You boy." The King said pointing at Indra. "Come forward."

One of the Uzumaki clansmen guarding Indra pushed him forward and forced him to his knees. Indra kept his head bowed low as a darkness started to press down on him. The boy began to sweat bullets as the killing intent began to increase. He didn't dare to look up at the King as long as the killing intent was pressing on him; the boy didn't even dare to move. Suddenly though, the killing intent dissipated and Indra took a moment to take in giant gulps of air. Indra repositioned himself once he calmed his heartbeat down low enough.

"What's your name boy?" the King asked with a growl. "For someone who killed almost thirty of my men…you seem a bit young."

"My…name is…Indra Ootsutsuki." Indra said. "Son of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki and grandson of Kaguya Ootsutsuki."

A series of gasps were heard, resounding throughout the hall. Clansmen of the Uzumaki began to whisper amongst themselves as their various pigmented eyes, stayed locked onto him. Kimiko froze once the mention of his name was made. The girl stood wide-eyed when she realized that she had taken a Ninshū follower captive and not just any follower, the heir to the Ninshū as a whole. She looked up to her father only to face fault.

The man was laughing in his throne while slapping his open palm onto his thigh. He continued to laugh and even looked to some of his men, only to have them laugh with him. Clansmen and clanswomen nervously joined in, completely unaware as to why they were laughing. The only two though that weren't Kimiko and Indra, both were silent and watched the people around burst into unwarranted laughter. The king sudden raised a hand and the entire throne room went silent. The redhead wiped a stray tear from his left eye and let out yet another tiny laugh before looking Indra straight in the eyes.

"I can't believe Hagoromo had children." The King said with a satisfied smile. "I always thought the damned monk would stay a monk and not even see the pink of a woman's loins."

Indra felt a blush form on his cheeks as did Kimiko. The Ootsutsuki was still confused though and waited for the older man to continue his story.

"I've known Hagoromo for a _long_ time." The King said. "After all, he is the one that taught me how to seal enemies and weapons. How do you think I sealed the eight-tailed dolphin-shark within me?"

Indra's eyes went wide at the information. The boy stared at the king for a good twenty minutes before realizing that the rumors were true that the King of the northeastern kingdom had a demon within him. A demon! The usage of a demon in combat would had devastating effects on an enemy army; power that was at the fingertips of a king that was spreading through the mainland and into Ootsutsuki territory. Indra fixed his look with bated breath as the king rose from his chair and walked down to meet with him face to face.

"You look a lot like your father." The king said with a smile. "Anything you need of us…is yours, Indra Ootsutsuki, son of Hagoromo, grandson of Kaguya."

"Y-Your Grace." Indra said with his head bowed down. "What is your name?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, First of my name, lord of the Uzu Islands, king of Uzushiogakure, leader of the Uzumaki clan, at your service!"

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


End file.
